


Brothers, but not in a normal way

by InMyFantasyOnly



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Brothers, Falling In Love, Fluff, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Open to Interpretation, Sad Ending, Smut, Teen Romance, Young Dean Winchester, Young Love, Young Sam Winchester, Young Winchesters (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:07:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24556672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InMyFantasyOnly/pseuds/InMyFantasyOnly
Summary: Dean heard something in the night and is more or less confused. We'll see how it ends...Smut is included but there will be an extra warning in the story again... :)
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 53





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys...
> 
> I know 'Wincest' is a risky topic.  
> But I wrote this story as a pure fanfiction. With no intentional connection to the characters of the show or the actors behind them.  
> As such, I only used the names and individual phrases from the series.
> 
> I hope you like the story anyway?! And honestly, isn't something forbidden sometimes nice??
> 
> PS: If you think you saw this story before, you're right. The kind @deancas_itsmylife gave up the story and allowed that I post it as my own. Hope you like it.. ;)

* * *

It was the middle of the night when Dean woke up. He, his father John and his little brother Sam were in a motel near Colorado.

Dean didn't know what he heard so he listened again. Yep, there it was again. It sounded like a soft moan. Dean lay still. He had two options here.  
First it could be his dad in the next room. Maybe he had a woman there.  
Second it could be Sam. His brother's bed was on the other side and at the end of their room. This second option was too much for Dean. Yes, they know eachother well and even saw eachother naked, especially when they had to hurry and needed to shower together. But to see this kind of intimacy was never an option.

Another stiffled groan filled the room. Sam moved in his bed and Dean, now fully awake, saw that he was now lying on his stomach.  
Dean shifted himself in a sitting position. The moonlight brightened the room.  
Sam's breath came shorter and heavier than normal. And Dean... He couldn't look away. He tried to convince himself that his brother only had a bad dream, not a wet dream.

Sam stopped breathing and Dean stood up. He just wanted to make sure that Sam was okay.

Standing at Sam's bed he had to see how Sam's hips stuttered. "Gosh, Dean", he heard under some breathy moans.  
Sam was now faded back to normal sleep but Dean couldn't understand why he heard his name. He had to admit it sounded tenderly but maybe Sam saw him and got a little scared.

On the way back to his bed he started to grin. It would be hilarious when Sam would wake up in the morning and would find this mess in his briefs.

When Dean lay himself down, he felt awkward. What happened was a privat moment of his brother and he stood by and watched.  
He remembered what Sam said and to his own shock he realized that his cock was reacting to this thought. No one before had ever said his name with so much love. He wanted to ignore that problem but his dick was aking so much. He reached down with his hand and in his pants. His other hand he put on his mouth to stiffle the moans he was beginning to make when he started palming himself. With purposeful strokes he reached his climax.

Exhausted and heavely breathing he layed on his back.  
He heard a sob and realized that it came from him. He was crying.  
Getting off by an image of his brother was pathetic and sick. He had the urge to throw up. What had he done?!  
Fortunatly, so he thought, his brother (and his father) was sleeping.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Two weeks later, it was Sam's 16th birthday, they're alone in a motel room. Dean had made Sam a blueberry pie while Sam was at school.

After this night two weeks ago, Sam was cheerful as always. It seemed that Sam couldn't remember anything. Dean on the other hand felt sick to his stomach. He went out every evening (or night) to meet some random girls. First everxthing was fine when ne met with them but then the 'Sam thing' raised before his inner eye and he couldn't get his member up.

He got frustrated because he forbid himself to jack off. It would be a great relieve for him to do it right now, right here. But it would only work when he imagines his little brother, in his bed, in the dark room. And that, for Dean, was sick.

Dean's phone rung. It was his father. He wouldn't come home for a week because what he was hunting right now was very important. Dean reminded him that it was Sam's birthday today but John said that Dean should wish him a happy birthday from his father.

While Dean was on the phone, Sam got home. He had still the afterglow of a laugh in the face and Dean's heart flattered at this sight. His brother still looked so innocent.  
"Perfect!", Dean angrily thought. Now he would've to tell Sam that they're on their own for a week or maybe more.

"Hello Dean", Sam shouted but when he saw that Dean was on the phone he went quiet.  
He closed the door and went to Dean. He got no reaction of his older brother so he went to stood behind Dean, who sat on chair and threw his arms around his brother's neck.  
"It smells delicious", he whispered into Dean's ear.  
"What the - Yeah, bye dad. - What the fuck, Sam?!", Dean shouted and jumped a little of his chair.  
"I'm sorry, Dean-o", Sam said, arms by his side now.  
"I go to the table there and you do what you wanted to do."

Dean frowned and went to the kitchen. He wasn't really mad at Sam, he just needed to hide the 'problem' that Sam's breath in his ear caused. When he calmed himself enough he returned to Sam with the blueberry pie.

Sam didn't look up. Dean put the pie infront of him.  
"Happy birthday, kiddo!", he said. This time Sam looked up. He smiled.  
"I thought - "  
"You thought I forgot? Sammy, I'm your big brother. I will never forget." He paused a few seconds. "Sammy, dad won't come. He said to me I should give you his wishes but he'll be gone for a week or more. Depends on the hunt."  
"Oh."  
"Yeah, buddy, I'm sorry. You have to be with me for this time." Dean tried to be funny. Sam should cheer up. It was his day.

After they've eaten the pie and some burgers (Dean ordered them as well) they moved to the couch. Dean wanted to make it a lazy rest of day. He even let Sam decide what they'd be watching. When it got dark outside Sam snuggled against Dean. He sat on his brothers lap, his head was resting against Dean's chest. Just like they did when they were children. Only that they aren't anymore. Dean felt his lower body reacting and panicked. Because Sam would definitly feel the bulge that started to grow beneath him.

"Sammy, please, go to bed. It's nearly 10pm and you're already sleeping", Dean said in a low voice.  
"I don't want to", Samm mumbled, "I wanna stay here. With you!"  
"Sam, please.", Dean coughed, "I can't! I'll bring you to your bed."

Dean stood up and took Sam into his arms. It looked like a groom carrying his bride. Sam's head rested against his neck.  
Sam's hot and sleepy breath sent shivers down his spine. Dean gulped and gasped.

Once Sam was in his bed, under his blankets, Dean turned around. His hand wandered down to his boner to release some of the pressure.  
He needed to do something but the pictures which came to his mind were just like a deja-vu. He stormed into the bathroom. This time he threw up.  
After that he brushed his teeth. With a heavy heart and on the verge of crying he went to bed.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter will include the smut ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will includ (slightly) explicit moments...

* * *

***ATTENTION - Smut warning***

Dean couldn't sleep that night. He lay awake on his back and desperatly tried to get some sleep. His watch said it was nearly 1am. He shifted again in his bed. Now he was on his right side.

A few minutes later he heard footsteps. Then his bed dipped down behind him. A person, it only could be Sam, was pressing against him. An arm came to rest on his stomach.  
"I'm here, Dean", Sam whispered into his brother's ear. He placed a soft kiss beneath it.  
"No, Sam! Please go to your bed.", Dean replied shakily.  
"Ssshht", Sam hushed him.  
Dean shut his eyes. But he didn't move so Sam thought it would be okay. He lowered his hand to Dean's waistband. Dean breathed in sharply and his abdomen twitched.

"Ssshht", Sam made again, "everything's fine. Let youself go for once."  
"No, Sam", Dean whined, "this is damn wrong! You're my brother." Dean opened his eyes but he couldn't move. Sam held him in place.  
"I know", Sam replied, "and as your brother it's my duty to help you, right?" Sam nibbled at his earlobe and placed some kisses on Dean's collarbone. Dean closed his eyes again.

Sam's mouth moved to his neck and at the same time his hand moved into Dean's pants. It brushed against a nearly full erected cock. He gave some strokes to it and Dean moaned. But Dean immediately put a hand over his mouth.  
"No, Dean", Sam said heavily breathing, "I wanna hear you. I wanted it for so long." Sam began to stroke him again. Harder this time and Dean couldn't hold it back any longer. He moaned louder this time.  
"See? I know what you need!" Sam whispered but then his breath hitched. "Dammit.", he moaned.

Dean took the chance and turned around, facing his brother. A wave of lust must have hit Sam. His eyes were closed and he was the one heavily breathing now.  
Dean loved to see his brother in this condition and his belly twitched. With one move he pulled Sam over and pressed their lips together.

At first Sam was a little shocked but then he moved consistently with Dean. Sam moaned a little and opened his mouth to let Dean in. Dean started playing with Sam's tongue. Both explored an area that was normally taboo for them. They only parted when they couldn't breath any longer.

Dean looked at the person next to him. His brother was a total mess. His mouth was slightly open, his cheeks were flushed and his big eyes looked at him with desire. Dean, turned on a little more than before, crashed their lips together again.

Sam's hand, still in Dean's pants, began to move again. Dean moaned into their kiss and let his hand slip into Sam's pants. He graped his brother's swollen cock. They moved their hands in unison, pushing themselves nearer to their orgasms.

Sam let go of the kiss and moaned. He felt like he had a fever. He kissed Dean roughly from his chin over his jaw to his ear.  
"Mmh - So good!", he murmered into Dean's ear.  
"Fuck - Sam!", his brother groaned.

Dean was nearly there. He turned on his back and pulled Sam with him so that he was now on top of him. Usually he preferred to be the top but now... Their movements were faster and dean could feel his climax.  
"Sam", he panted, "I'm coming." With a heavy moan he climaxed. After holding back for weeks a massive shot of cum landed on his stomach.  
Sam catched his brother's groan with a sloppy and wet kiss. The vibration of the groan sent Sam over the edge. He climaxed shortly after his brother.

Sam fell on top of Dean and Dean put his arms protectivly around him. Very exhausted but far more than happy they lay like this for a while.  
"We should probably take a short shower", Dean metioned and Sam nodded. They showered together but nothing more than the exchange of tender, loving kisses did happen. They were both tired.

Back in the room they decided to sleep in in Sam's bed. After laying down Sam rolled over to the left. Dean, like big spoon, lay behind him.

"I love you, you know.", Sam said in a quiet voice after a while.  
"I love you too.", Dean replied in the same quiet voice.  
"No, I mean, not in a brotherly way", Sam said.  
Dean sighed and lay still for a moment. Then he moved to his brother's ear. "Same here, bitch, now sleep!", he whispered and gave Sam a light kiss beneath his ear.  
"Mmh - ", Sam murmered, "you too, jerk!"

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo... Last chapter of the story. I hope you survived the previous one?! ;)

* * *

When Sam woke up the next morning, he was laying alone in his bed. He looked up and found Dean sitting, fully dressed, at the table. Sam sat up.

"Dean", Sam asked, "is evreything alright?" He was kinda afraid that Dean would pretend nothing happened or that it was only a bad dream.  
"Sammy..." Dean got up and came over to him. He sat on the edge of the bed. "You're awake, it's nearly noon."  
"What were you thinking?", Sam asked. Dean saw the scared look on Sam's face.  
"Naawww, bobo", Dean took Sam into a tight embrace and rested his chin on Sam's head, "I was just thinking how we can keep going when Dad is back..." He sighed.

Sam raised his head and looked Dean in the eyes. He didn't want to think about it yet. He just wanted to use the remaining time with his brother sensibly. He scooted slowly further to Dean's face. All the action from the last night came to his memory.

Sam put his lips softly onto Dean's. Dean gasped slightly and replied the kiss. Dean held Sam's head in his hands while Sam's hands caressed Dean's back. Their lips melted together and Sam slowly dropped backwards. He took Dean with him so that now Dean was ontop.  
They totally lost track on time and space when suddenly...  
"What - the - hell - is - going - on - HERE?"

Sam and Dean looked up.  
John, their father, stood in the door. Something fell out of his hands as he turned around to leave the room. The door was shut and both of the boys began to understand what happened. Dean got up and with trembling knees he went to the thing that fell down.  
It was a cake wrap. In it was a blueberry pie and a card. Dean opened it and his eyes began to fill with tears.

_"Sorry that I couldn't be there. Happy belated, Sam! Dad"_

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Story's done.  
> I hope you liked it?! Feel free to leave a comment XD


End file.
